


First Glimpse

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Series: Standing On The Sun [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Random & Short, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: Sasha pulled back slightly, though their foreheads were still touching, “Captain Crunch or Frosted Flakes?”“How about you?” Bianca moved her arms around Sasha’s waist tightly, hugging her close.“Later. Now pick.”Bianca sighed loudly and dramatically, kissing the top of Sasha’s purple head, “Tsk, fine. Captain Crunch.”Sasha smirked, wiggling her way out of Bianca’s embrace, “See, now was that so hard?”Bianca crossed her arms, halfheartedly mugging her wife as she walked into the pantry, “Girl, with you? It’s always hard.”Just a random little shooter with a pairing that has yet to come to light, if it ever will. I was bored and tried it, and might continue to try it. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bianca Belair
Series: Standing On The Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	First Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> I won't own anything WWE related.

* * *

Sasha wasn’t sure if it was the thunder that woke her up or the constant flashing from the lightning through her window in her bedroom that she shared with her wife. Sasha lifted her head from her slumbering wife’s chest and looked around their bedroom slowly, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Sasha figured it was just those damn horror movies her wife insisted on watching  _ right  _ before they go to bed. 

Ever since the damn global pandemic came and forced the WWE to halt production until the worst of it was over, it’s been hell trying to figure out how to keep themselves from losing their minds being confined indoors. And Sasha could only do so many makeup tutorials and watch so many Disney movies. 

Sasha sighed and carefully slid away from her wife as she pushed her side of the covers aside and slipped out of bed. Sasha quickly glanced at the clock and rolled her eyes. That was another thing that the Coronavirus screwed up; her sleep schedule. She tried her hardest to keep up her usual schedule but after two days, she gave up. Not because she wanted to, but her wife took their three month vacation very seriously and wasted no time sexing Sasha up and down their house.

Sasha flipped on the stairway light, she didn’t want another incident again—she was lucky the last time, because now was  _ not _ the time to go to the hospital. Sasha made her way down to the kitchen, she wasn’t particularly hungry but maybe a light snack would help her go back to sleep. 

The moment Sasha turned on the kitchen light she heard nails scratching and sliding on their wood floor as Lola, their pitbull, came scrambling in no doubt hoping to get something to eat too. At first glance, Lola was muscular and very fit but the moment either of them walk into the kitchen...Lola the fatass is right there, waiting for her share even though she has treats and eats hearty meals. 

Of course, it didn’t help that they always indulged her. 

Sasha stared down at her dog, eyebrow raised, “Why is that everytime I come in the kitchen... _ you  _ in the kitchen. Lola you need to get a job.”

Lola shuffled, huffed and was content to watch her. Sasha pulled the milk out of the fridge and she opened the cabinet, searching for the bowls and she rolled her eyes, cursing her wife for putting them on the top shelf. Sasha considered getting the chair but it was too far and it would’ve made too much noise. 

Sasha took a deep breath and climbed up on the counter carefully and she reached up for a bowl, of course she could’ve just used the other ones closest to her but those weren’t her favorite cereal bowls. 

Sasha nearly grabbed it when she suddenly felt two strong hands on the back of her bare thighs, long nails gently grazing the bottom of her panties beneath the long shirt she wore. 

“Whatcha doin’ pretty girl?”

Sasha looked over her shoulder at her wife, smiling softly, “Making cereal, want some?”

“I could eat.” Bianca smirked though she was clearly still half asleep.

“Nasty.” Sasha rolled her eyes and grabbed two bowls, setting them down on the counter before she forced Bianca back a few steps so she could get down safely, though they both knew that Sasha wasn’t going to hit the floor even if she did slip. 

Bianca took the bowls from Sasha’s hands and set them aside as she pressed Sasha back against the counter with her arms on either side of her, and Sasha placed her hands on Bianca’s forearms. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

The couple were quiet for a few moments, content being in each other’s presence until Bianca couldn’t resist leaning down and softly kissing her wife, who immediately returned her affections. When Sasha slid her hands further along Bianca’s arms until she was able to wrap them around her neck, one hand tangled in Bianca’s dark hair, and the other cupping the base of her neck. Bianca moaned softly, attempting to deepen their kiss but Sasha’s growling stomach interrupted them. 

Sasha pulled back slightly, though their foreheads were still touching, “Captain Crunch or Frosted Flakes?”

“How about you?” Bianca moved her arms around Sasha’s waist tightly, hugging her close.

“Later. Now pick.”

Bianca sighed loudly and dramatically, kissing the top of Sasha’s purple head, “Tsk, fine. Captain Crunch.”

Sasha smirked, wiggling her way out of Bianca’s embrace, “See, now was that so hard?”

Bianca crossed her arms, halfheartedly mugging her wife as she walked into the pantry, “Girl, with you? It’s always hard.”

* * *

Bianca lay on her side next to Sasha propped up on her elbow as she drew random patterns along Sasha’s spine, feeling her erratic heartbeat slowly coming down. Bianca couldn’t help but feel smug about how limp her wife was, especially since she was talking so much mess downstairs half an hour ago.

One of Bianca’s favorite things to do was to shut Sasha up.  _ Her  _ way, of course. Everyone else just wanted to beat her up...but not many of them could get through Bianca first. Their TV was playing in the background, some late night Lifetime movie that they were only half heartedly watching while they caught their breath.

“So,” Bianca started quietly, eyes no longer on the TV but one the random patterns she traced on Sasha’s spine with the tips of her fingers, “I think I’ll be drafted to Smackdown soon.”

Sasha shifted slightly so that she could look at Bianca curious and hopeful, “How do you know that?”

Bianca shrugged, “I talked to Stephanie and Hunter the other day when you went to the grocery store. It’s not set in stone, but it’s likely we’re gonna be on the same brand soon.”

“I guess that means I gotta tell Bayley to hit the road soon, huh?”

Bianca laughed softly, but she didn’t answer. Instead Bianca rolled Sasha over so that she was on her back, and despite Sasha’s exhaustion she was already spreading her legs in anticipation. Bianca’s gaze never left Sasha’s even as her free hand made its way down Sasha’s belly as Bianca draped casually over one of her spread legs, holding her still.

Bianca and Sasha continued to look into each other's eyes as Bianca worked Sasha’s tired body until she was trembling beneath her and gasping sharply as another orgasm tore through her body. It wasn’t until Sasha was whimpering and her eyes started to droop that Bianca finally relented and the last thing Sasha saw before falling asleep, was her wife licking her fingers clean with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

“I hate you,” Sasha mumbled.

“I love you too, babe. Sleep tight.”

* * *

_ Two weeks later… _

As it turns out, Bianca had been right about her getting drafted to Smackdown, but she wasn’t the only one that was moved to a different brand. Roman Reigns and another Superstar were sent over to Raw. It was right around the same time the WWE sent out a mass email to all of their Superstars on roster about pre-taping shows and PPVs without an audience. And while the email was in no way forcing anyone to come in and guaranteed that they’d still be paid, everyone in the WWE knew how Vince McMahon could take rejection. Not very well, but a few of them were brave enough to say no and face the wraith that may or may not come their way later down the line.

But that wasn’t why Bianca was carrying two suitcases through Orlando International Airport with Sasha making sure that Lola was on her best behavior behind her. Wrestling was what they truly loved to do and while they loved being at home and spending time together, they were going to be on the same brand now and there wouldn’t be any more long lonely nights and FaceTime calls and sexting.

The decision to get a temporary six month apartment in Orlando twenty minutes from the Performance Center was an easy one, and they were on a redeye out of California a week later. 

“What do you think it’s gonna be like?” Sasha asked Bianca as they got settled in the rental waiting for them with Lola in the backseat, staring out the window at the new city they were in.

Bianca shrugged as she reached over to take Sasha’s hand once they were on the road, “Girl, you’re askin’ me like I don’t know what you know. It might be some bullshit, but we gotta make the best of what we have, right?”

“Right. Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Sasha sighed, shaking her head, “I guess it’s...I already feel weird without a crowd being there and going city to city, but it’s nice to be in one spot too. Are you ready to be on the best show in the WWE?” Sasha grinned softly when Bianca scoffed, and adjusted her glasses.

“Yeah, but...I’m gonna say this one time. Evans better not talk to me, she better not even look at me if she knows what’s good for her.”

“You have to let that go, baby. That was two years ago, we were barely talking back then.”

“I don’t care, the moment I seen you strutting backstage like you owned the place...I knew I was feelin’ you, and I had to ask you out. You were mine...no one knew it yet, but I did.”

Sasha snorted but she’d be lying if she didn’t like having someone defending her honor, even if they barely knew her (at the time), “So, what? You’re gonna break everyone's nose for saying something bad about me?”

“If I have to, don’t let these acrylics fool you. Tennessee bred, we protect what’s ours.”

“Even if I can handle myself?”

Bianca laughed, looking over at her wife but she didn’t say anything. Though she didn’t need to, that slight red painted smile and that mischievous glint in her dark eyes told Sasha everything she needed to know...Smackdown was about to be a lot more interesting for her..and anyone who got in their way.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> -Sith


End file.
